Karmin Vexx's lightsabers
Karmin Vexx's lightsabers were an identical pair of lightsabers owned and created by the Sith Lord Karmin Vexx. They were built as a replacement for Kel Vexx's lightsabers, the lightsabers that Karmin Vexx had taken from Kel Vexx and had been using at the time. They were designed to be especially effective against other sabers and could even completely the power cells of other sabers. Specification General Vexx's lightsabers were two single-bladed Sith lightsabers with dual-phase functionality. The blades could be adjusted from 0.5 meters all the way up to 1.5 meters, and took ~70 milliseconds to ignite. The lightsabers themselves utilized Etaan kyber crystals, giving them the unique ability to absorb power. They had the power to completely drain the power cell of another lightsaber and use that to charge it's power cells. This also gave the sabers a unique sonic quality with the unusual resonance of the Etaan crystals. Occasionally when clashing with other sabers, Vexx's sabers would make a near deafening crack as the sabers absorbed power. This same sound may also have been heard when deflecting blaster bolts. The hilt of the sabers from bottom to top had no pommel, a rubber grip, multi-function power switches on either side, function toggles directly above that, then another grip for two handed combat, and finally the emitter. The hilt tapered very slightly towards the bottom as to make for a more comfortable grip. Notable are the two rings of red light that line the rubber grip on the bottom. The brightness of the rings indicated the charge left on the diatium power cells as to not catch Vexx off guard. Controls The small control panels on the sabers had multiple multi-function switches all for controlling blade length, intensity, ignition, and activating/deactivating the safety. Each saber had two of these on opposing sides. The main power button could be pressed in to ignite the saber or to sheathe it. The button could be rotated at fixed increments to control either blade length or blade intensity depending on the function currently selected. Immediately above the power switch are the 2 function toggles. Each one activates their respective function. Whichever toggle is currently lit displays the current mode of the lightsaber. Pressing all four toggles on the saber will activate and deactivate the safety. When the safety is activate, the power button cannot physically be pushed or turned, along with deactivating the power button all together. History wielding the lightsabers.]] Being the weapons of a full-on Dark Lord of the Sith, and because of what was done with them, they became infused with immense amounts of Karmin's dark side energy. Because of this influence, those who wielded it other than Karmin Vexx saw an immediate and stark amplification in dark side power. The weapons alone had the potential to corrupt any one who touched them. Though, usually only temporarily. If the sabers were wielded long enough, they would fully twist the mind of the user due to the seductive nature of the raw strength contained in them.